I'll Wait For You
by Kushimaru
Summary: 6918  Love brings us together, fate tears us apart, but no matter how far we are from each other, our feelings will never change.
1. I: Speculation

**Title:** "I'll Wait For You"

**Summary:** Love brings us together, fate tears us apart, but no matter how far we are from each other, our feelings will never change.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman: Reborn! and its characters, all credit belongs to Akira Amano

**Author Notes:** [6918] remains my favorite pairing, and so here's a chapter story~ It may be slow but it will work out xD feel free to give constructive criticism(flames)/comments on improvement! To my reviewers from my Angry Birds Fic: **大好きだよ~みんな! (屮*益*)屮 asdfghjkl;**

**Rating: **T [Language etc etc]

**Warning: **Characters tend to become OOC. Don't like it, stop reading **here. (I warned you xD)**

**Chapter I: **

**Chapter Playlist: **Ashita ga Kuru Nara (ft. JAY'ED) by JUJU . Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me) by Simple Plan

* * *

**・~・~ Chapter I ~・~・**

**さようならは言わないでよおくよ・だって目を閉じるたびに映るよ・いつもの君が...**

_Hibari Kyoya, feared prefect of Namimori Middle School, laid down on the school roof for his usual nap. His companion Hibird left shortly after singing the school anthem, leaving the cloud guardian alone. It was these moments Hibari loved the most, not having to deal with troublesome students and mafia affairs. He would sit there listening to the singing birds without a worry in the world._

_"Makes you want to stay here forever doesn't it?" A familiar voice spoke, causing the prefect's eyes to widen a fraction before returning to their original size. "Go away, herbivore" he says, turning away from the intruder. "Oya, that's cruel Kyoya." The visitor laughs lightly, appearing to sit next to Hibari on the rooftop. There was a moment of silence, as both teenagers decided to savor the cool spring breeze while it lasts. "What do you want, Mukuro?" Hibari asks, breaking the silence between them._

_"Kufufufu~ I thought you would want to fight me… again." Mukuro sighs, closing his eyes while the other yawns lazily, "Herbivore, I won't fight you when you're using that girl's body as your host." Hibari mutters, "Oh~? Are you perhaps worried about Chrome?" Mukuro asks. There was a slight hint of agitation in his voice, if the prefect had seen the illusionist's eyes, he would've caught a glimpse of jealousy in the mismatched orbs - but the cloud guardian simply huffed, crossing his arms behind his head as a cushion for the hard rooftop floor. "I'll fight you when you're released from that stupid prison, idiot."_

_"Kufufufu~ That may take a while Kyoya." Mukuro says, masking the desire of freedom with his signature chuckle._

_There was a small pause, "… I'll wait for you then." Hibari mutters, voice barely above a whisper. Shifting uncomfortably from the phrase he quickly corrects himself, "I mean, so we can fight again"_

_Mukuro smiles a genuine smile at his flustered rival, silently laying down next to the skylark. Upon receiving no retaliation, the two guardians both drifted into slumber. Simply enjoying each other's company while the moment lasts._

* * *

"… I don't recall that incident as an invitation for you to randomly appear in my office when you want to."

"Ow~ _so_ cold Kyoya… but you're blushing aren't you?" Mukuro grins, recounting the incident on the school roof weeks ago.

Hibari pouts, "I am not." He mutters, continuing his 'paperwork' as the head prefect while attempting to ignore the chatty illusionist who appeared in his room unannounced moments ago.

Ever since the rooftop incident, Mukuro had made frequent appearances at Namimori Middle School. Usually to bother Hibari, whom he found fun to mess with. The two grew closer to each other during the visits, there was no longer a suspicious tension between both guardians when being around each other. Although both would deny it when asked, they were looking more and more like a couple than 'just friends' each passing moment. "... Just how long have you been here Kyoya?" Mukuro asks, walking over to the other's side to look over his shoulder. "None of your business. Besides, don't you have someone else to verbally harass?" Hibari mutters, shoving the other away with his free hand. Mukuro's smile falters slightly at the other's comment, _'Well excuse me for being concerned..." _

"I mean, Kyoya, you should go out more often."

"I hate crowds" Hibari growls, sending a death glare at the Mukuro, who stared back at the skylark incredulously. "Oya, still clinging on to the old habit" He sighs rounding the desk to face the cloud guardian.

"Kyoya-kun, if you don't go out soon-" Mukuro leaned forward until his face was mere centimeters away from the prefect's, "- I'll have to resort to _my tactics_"

Hibari could feel a blush creeping to his cheeks, as much as he wanted to know what Mukuro's 'tactics' are, he really couldn't afford to get sexually harassed in his office right now. Maintaining his stoic demeanor he backed away to widen the gap between him and the pervert illusionist, "Tch, fine." He murmurs, avoiding eye-contact with Mukuro.

"Kufufufu~ Good" Mukuro smiles, poking Hibari's forehead playfully, earning him a kick from the flustered skylark.

* * *

Subsequently, Hibari began going out a little more often, as the cloud that hates being restrained he convinced himself it was his own instinct that led him to going outdoors more often, and not a certain pervert illusionist's advice. Deciding to wander the streets of Namimori and terrorize any Namimori Middle Schoolers he came across, Hibari settled into a comfortable new habit.

On one of such 'walks' the skylark took, he stumbled upon a popular shopping street in Namimori. Thankfully not as crowded as it was most of the time, Hibari didn't mind looking at some of the colorfully arranged merchandise available in the shops. Though he would never waste money on such useless artifacts, the stoic guardian never stated a dislike for window-shopping.

While absorbed in his thoughts and walking around absent-mindedly, Hibari could not help but notice a distinguishably strange hairstyle in one of the shops. Retracing steps to the shop and attempting to remain unnoticed, he witnessed a familiar illusionist cheerfully chatting up a young girl the cloud guardian failed to recognize. Hibari scoffed, _'That dumb hairstyle ruins the aesthetics of the shop" _he mused, keeping his eyes on the pineapple-haired guardian. Although the voices of Mukuro and the girl were muted through thick display glass, Hibari could see a light blush that appeared on the girl's face when Mukuro laughed.

At that moment Hibari felt something strange well up from inside him, it was unfamiliar but... irritating. He wanted to destroy that shop along with that girl. There was a small pause as the skylark watched Mukuro lean in to whisper in the girl's ear, which caused her to blush a deeper shade of red. At that moment, Hibari felt betrayed, he couldn't shake the feeling inside him. There was something stinging at his eyes, threatening to fall. He brought a hand up to catch the substance.

Are these... tears? Hibari shook his head in disbelief, was he crying? No, that was for herbivores. The skylark grasped his chest in confusion, it hurt, worse than any pain he had ever felt in his life. It felt as if someone took a knife and stabbed it through his heart while cruelly twisting it around. Instinctively, he turned and ran, away from Mukuro, away from the girl, away from the foreign emotion, and away from his feelings.

* * *

In the stall, the illusionist smiled happily, picking up the item he purchased from the shopkeep. The design, the name, everything about it was perfect. Graciously thanking the girl, he turned to leave. "Good luck confessing to him" The shopkeep says, bringing a hand up to stifle a chuckle.

Mukuro nodded and grinned, more to himself than the shopkeeper. "Kufufufu~ I couldn't think of a better way to do it" He muttered to himself, clutching the precious object close to his chest. There was a light blush on his cheeks as the pineapple-haired illusionist found himself smiling uncontrollably as he made his way towards Namimori Middle School.

* * *

"Tsk" Hibari growled, his hands gripped a pair of trademark tonfas. Even after beating up several Namimori Students and demolishing half his office (which he would normally never do), tears were still falling from his eyes to blend in with the rain that started falling moments ago. A clap of thunder, the crack of lightning, expressed his inner turmoil. Confused and in pain, Hibari continued to stand on the school roof, clothes soaked from the rain that fell mercilessly from the gray sky.

The skylark was unable to wipe the memories of Mukuro and the girl from his mind. No matter how many people he crushed, or how much of Namimori he demolished, the image remained fresh in his mind. With teeth clenched, he willed, again, for the tears to stop, for the pain to stop. Although well-versed in healing from physical pain, the emotional pain he felt cut him deeper than any weapon could physically.

"Kyoya!"

As if on cue, the door to the roof swung open, revealing an out-of-breath Mukuro. The illusionist was leaning against the doorframe panting heavily. The precious box still present under his arm. "There you are..." Mukuro sighed, taking a step towards Hibari. Who turned to face him, the rain blurred Mukuro's vision. He couldn't tell what the other was thinking or feeling.

"What do you want, herbivore." Hibari mutters, tonfas raised as lightning cut through the sky like a blade. Mukuro flinched, he was sensing an abnormal hostility from the cloud guardian. Nevertheless, he stepped out into the open. "I searched everywhere, Kyoya. Where did you go?" Mukuro asked, concerned.

"Shut up!" Hibari yelled, running towards the illusionist lashing out with his tonfas.

Dodging the near fatal blow, Mukuro leaned to the side, protecting the object in his arms from harm. "Stop it Hibari! What do you think you're doing!" He winced, hitting the cold rain drenched floor to avoid the onslaught.

Looking down at the helpless illusionist, Hibari pinned Mukuro to the ground with tonfas pressed against the his neck. Upon closer inspection did Mukuro realize the tears falling from Hibari's eyes.

"Kyoya...?"

"Shut up..." Hibari muttered, he was beginning to hyperventilate from the crying, but kept his tonfa firmly pressed against the other's neck. "I... saw you with that girl." Hibari clenched his teeth and steeled himself. "Do you ever think about the feelings of other people you dumbass illusionist!"

"Kyoya, I-"

"Shut up... Just shut up... I'll bite you to death..." Hibari lost his composure, dropping the deadly weapons to grasp Mukuro's collar with both hands. "WHY DON'T YOU REALIZE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU BASTARD!" He yelled, "Why don't you realize... that I love you...?" Hibari's voice softened into a bare whisper, while his sobbing sounded through the rain.

Mukuro had remained silent through Hibari's rant, eyes widening when he realized what the other was talking about. Controlling the tears welling up in his eyes, he silently wrapped his arms around the skylark. Who passed out from the cold. "I love you too, Kyoya..." Mukuro smiled sadly, before slowly carrying the other to the disciplinary committee office.

It hurt to know he couldn't do anything for the skylark, and it hurt Mukuro the most to see his love hurt because of him. In his mind he knew he could do nothing for Hibari but be there for him when he wakes up.

* * *

**End of Chapter I**

A/N: Thank you for all my readers and reviewers from my debut fic. I know it took a while for this story to get posted, my apologies for that OTL. As always, criticism and comments are welcome from my precious readers. I haven't slept for 24 hours, sorry for the OOC-ness and/or possible spelling mistakes. Update speed depends on reviewers, so please drop any possible suggestions, they are always welcome~~ ^^

(O_o) nOw... MuSt DrInK B~U~B~B~L~E T~E~A~ **のどがかわいた！！**


	2. II: Realization

**Warning: **Characters tend to become OOC. Don't like it, stop reading **here. (I warned you xD)**

**Author Note: ***apologetic bow* this chapter is eons late xD

**Chapter Playlist: **Ordinary by Nishikido Ryo (NewS)

* * *

**・****・****~ Chapter II ~****・****・**

**｢月明かり照らしたあの夜｣｢行き先も決めずに走る道｣｢気付かないふりした遠回り｣ 僕はまだ君を想い描く  
**

_"It hurt to know he couldn't do anything for the skylark, and it hurt Mukuro the most to see his love hurt because of him. In his mind he knew he could do nothing for Hibari but be there for him when he wakes up."_

A pair of silver gray eyes flutter open to the familiar surroundings of Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee office. There was a dull throbbing in his head, "Mngh…!" He grunted, attempting sit up. There was something weighing down on his chest, trapping him. Panicking slightly, the man looked down, only to relax at the sight of a very familiar pineapple hairstyle jutting out in front of him. The visitor made themselves comfortable by resting their head on Hibari's chest, shoulders rising and falling at a slow and steady pace.

"M-Mukuro?" Hibari whispered, the throbbing in his head nulled by the throbbing now present in his chest. Mismatched eyes shot open at Hibari's voice, "Kyoya…!" Mukuro jolted upright, freeing Hibari from his weight, "Oya, you're awake~" The illusionist forced a smile, avoiding eye contact with the other.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari frowned, glaring at Mukuro coldly. Mukuro opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the angered skylark.

"Get out."

"Kyoya, listen…"

"Get the hell out of my office, or I'll bite you to death" Hibari growled, his head was spinning, barely managing to speak, he attempted to push the other away weakly. Ignoring his words Mukuro gently placed a hand on his forehead, brushing away the soft black bangs.

"You have a fever…" Mukuro muttered, he had a worried look on his face, serving to confuse Hibari even more. The prefect didn't move or speak, he could only stare at the illusionist's face. That smirk he hated was replaced by a tightly drawn line closed in worry, mismatched eyes that glowed with playfulness now dull with anxiousness, it was truly a side of Mukuro the prefect had never seen before.

Hibari wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Weakly and with much effort, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't talk, just stay there" Mukuro stood motioning towards the office door, "I'll be back soon with something to bring your fever down." The mist guardian forced a smile and left the room silently.

Now alone, Hibari took the time to look around. It was hard to believe that this was the very same office he had destroyed after seeing Mukuro with the girl, in fact, the very sofa he was lying on now was a contradiction. Hibari was sure he had torn the sofa Mukuro sat on to pieces, but somehow, it was there, very much solid. There was a pile of neatly folded and dried clothing on the desk even when the skylark was sure he had the same clothes on at the moment.

Then, it hit him like a flying brick. (1)

Mukuro is using real illusions to sustain Hibari's office, explaining to fact that Mukuro looked pale and completely drained by the time Hibari had woken up. The illusionist probably also helped Hibari wash and dry his wet clothes as well as temporarily replace them. The prefect then looked to the coffee table (also supposedly crushed during his rampage) to see a medium-sized wooden box. Hibari had seen that type of box in his childhood, his mother and father used to bring one home once in a while, but he failed to remember what was in the container.

With obvious effort, Hibari sat up and reached for the intriguing object. It was cool and damp to the touch, as if it had yet to dry from the relentless rain that was now replaced by the morning sunlight. Just how long had he been sleeping?

There were multiple smudges of ink on the box, washed away by the rain. Hibari could recognize his name in the mess, the rest of the words were smudged beyond recognition. Piqued by his curiosity, Hibari clicked open the box. Although the exterior was damp with rain, the interior seemed to be left untouched. There was a thick layer of paper and foam covering something, serving as a cushion for the possibly fragile object.

'Hm? I've seen this somewhere before' The prefect thought, staring into the box.

* * *

_"Mom! Mom! Come quick! Dad brought a present home!" A young boy no more than 6 years of age raced into the kitchen, tugging on his mother's apron._

_Sighing and halting her household duties, the older woman smiled. "That's wonderful Kyo-chan, I will be there after finishing with the dishes." She bent down to ruffle the boy's soft black hair. Before sending him off into the living room, where his father sat with the present._

_Back in the living room, his father had already unwrapped the gift as the boy raced in._

_"What's that?" The boy pointed at the object, it seemed like a normal Japanese tea cup, but upon closer inspection did he realize the intricate paintings and markings present on the clay surface._

_"Kyoya!" His father grinned, pulling the younger male down to his side. "What do you think? This is a work of art!" The older male laughed heartily, "It's for our anniversary!" He passed the fragile cup to the boy, who held on to it carefully, looking at it from every angle._

_There were detailed traditional paintings of mountains and trees, birds, and other wildlife on the ridged surface. A line of kanji writing cut down the middle, the words were too complicated for the boy to understand, however, he had the urge to take the cup for himself._

_"When you grow up, perhaps someone special will give this to you" His father smiled and patted his back, "No cup is the same, so you'll have your own unique design" The older male grinned, "… but until then, no drinking from one of these cups if it's not meant for you, understand?"_

_The boy nodded, carefully placing the cup back on the coffee table._

* * *

Right, it was the box that held a Japanese tea cup. Hibari arched an eyebrow, why would Mukuro have something like this with him? Reaching his hand into the box, he grasped the object, pulling it out.

It was as he suspected, albeit having a different design. This one painted vividly, dancing cherry blossom petals were apparent across the surface, flowing from a sakura tree. Hibari could see a skylark resting on the branches, next to an owl. Then, there was the vertical line of kanji on the surface. This time, Hibari could clearly make out the intricate kanji letters printed carefully on the surface.

"Love brings us together, fate tears us apart…" He spoke softly, slowly, but before he could finish, another voice broke through.

"… but no matter how far we are from each other, our feelings will never change."

Shocked, Hibari turned to face the direction of the other voice, careful not to drop the cup.

There, he saw Mukuro. The usually playful illusionist looked drained, leaning against the doorframe with the intention of falling any given moment. He was holding a wet towel, most likely to control Hibari's raging fever.

"Oya~ I told you... not to move"

"Mukuro..."

Said illusionist made his way towards the skylark, "Kufufufu~ Nosing through other people's things now are we?" He flashed a tired smile, gently placing the towel on Hibari's forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed, seating himself on the edge of the sofa.

"What is the meaning of this, herbivore?" Hibari asked, the cup still in his hands.

Mukuro, having more experience in seduction than in confession, looked away in embarrassment.

"It means... I love you, Kyoya." The illusionist said, his voice was barely above a whisper, but Hibari had heard it.

It took several seconds for the cloud guardian to register that in his head given the events that happened before.

"You... I..." He was staring at Mukuro like the mist guardian had just grown a second head, "W-What about the girl from that store?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Are you going to betray her too?"

The pineapple head's eyes widened at the statement, for once he was at a total loss for words as an unsettling silence engulfed the two guardians. They stay in the same awkward position for a few moments, simply staring at each other until the skylark decided to break the ice.

"Hmph, I thought as much. Only a herbivore like you would stoop that low." He frowned at the cup he still held in his hands, and turned away.

"You can have this ba-...!" Hibari's words were cut short as he felt a pair of arms embrace him, nearly dropping the precious cup.

"Kufufufu~ Kyoya-kun was just jealous after all~" Mukuro sang happily, he sounded relieved, "You're the only person I could ever love you know, the girl means nothing to me." He added quietly, resting his head on the cloud's shoulder.

"W-Who's jealous? Dumbass perverted pineapple head, I-I'll bite you to death...!" Hibari half-heartedly struggled against the other's hold, a light tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Hmm~ Still in denial are we..." Mukuro smirked, he spun the prefect around and gently placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips. The moment of affection lasted a mere few seconds as Hibari sat wide-eyed, too shocked to respond

Then, ending as fast as it began, the two guardians parted lips. Mismatched eyes staring passionately at the now lustful gray orbs.

"Tch" Hibari wiped his lips with his sleeve, "You're too direct"

"And _you're_ too stubborn" Mukuro countered, he then brushed a strand of the prefect's hair aside, "I love you, Kyoya."

"If you don't shut up, I'll bite you to death..." Hibari huffed. "... and, me too." He added quietly, as Mukuro leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

At around the same time, Tsuna had decided to pay his cloud guardian a visit regarding Family matters. Being the unlucky sort of fellow he is, the tenth generation boss opened the Disciplinary Office door while the cloud and mist guardians were in the middle of a make-out session.

"Um, Hibari-san? There's something I need to talk to you about..." Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks, the papers he had held scattered onto the floor. His eyes appeared to be as large as baseballs.

"HIIIII! Hibari-san and M-Mukuro?" He stuttered, staring at his two guardians in disbelief. Of course he had found it suspicious when his cloud and mist guardians had begun to hang out each other more often, and Gokudera even said the two were on "Intimate Terms", he hadn't believed it up to this point, which made it all the more shocking.

"Oya? Do you not know how to knock before entering, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro turned to look at the dumbstruck boss, he was smiling, but the supposedly friendly gesture was less than warm and welcoming.

Hibari was too, irked by the sudden appearance of the boy, "What do you want, herbivore?"

"E-Eh? Nothing!" The unfortunate boss gulps, backing away slowly before tearing heck across the hallway, determined to increase the distance between him and two of the most dangerous guardians of his family.

"He left papers all over the floor." Hibari tsk'd while looking at the mess. "I'm going to bite that herbivore to death..." He growled, attempting to stand up and chase after Tsuna (who was probably halfway across Namimori right now)

"Kufufufu~ Let the little mafiosi go, Kyoya." Mukuro smiled a genuine smile at his new lover, who stared back at him in disbelief.

"Hn, you're in a good mood today, pineapple head" Hibari smirked, leaning in to breathe on the other's pale neck, earning a small groan from the illusionist.

"You just called me pineapple didn't you?" Mukuro smiled dangerously, pushing Hibari down on the sofa.

"Kufufufu~ For that, you have to be punished Kyoya~"

Hibari only smirked, roughly pulling Mukuro down for a passionate kiss. Just because he's bottom now doesn't mean he'll go down without a fight...

* * *

a/n I'll stop there now :D once again I apologize for the chapter that took me centuries to put up :(

no, no sex :3 because I looove torturing my readers


End file.
